Hinge assemblies for doors in appliances such as ovens have various structures the differences of which can result in a number of advantages and drawbacks in terms of operability, reliability, durability, feel, etc. For example, a door may provide an intermediate position between a fully closed position and a fully opened position that may be helpful when using the appliance. However, such a door may also encounter problems when transitioning between multiple positions in that the movement may not be smooth and may require more force than desired. Also, a hinge assembly structure provided to overcome the former problem may not maintain the intermediate position as intended. Thus, there is a need to provide a hinge assembly structure that is an improvement over the existing structures while providing a solution to known problems.